User blog:Jasmin231/Chaotic MHF News Chat
Basicly, there was a big chat for the MHF News team, and this happened (Yes, it is chaos.): Jazz: Hi. :3 Kittie: Okay Missy!I don't mind waiting! Missy: Hi Jazz! Jazz: Allo! Wait, where's Rick? Rick: Hey there pretty lady, did you miss me? Jazz: Oh god. *blushes* This wasn't a good idea. Kittie: *air pokes him with a fork* Rick,be nice! Rick: *If he had hands, he'd be holding them up all surrender-like* Whoa there, didn't mean anything by that. Just stating a fact, that there are some beautiful looking gals in here. Say, anyone up for an adventure? Missy: (And for the record, no, we don't want to adventure, Rick.) Jazz: I already had one and it was exhausting. 3 words: Pink. Hungry. Puffball. Kittie: Kirby. Jasmin231: Yes. Him. Rick: Oh, I see how it is. Your taken. That's cool. Anyway, I'm out. See ya, ladies. *walks out* Kittie: It's weird he how he reminds me of my sister,except Kirby never took my food right when I'm about to faint. Taken? What he'd mean by that?! Jazz: (I thought Rick didn't have feet. He's a core.) Erm... I don't wanna know. I think he's pairing me with the puff. Kittie: *face palm*I wish he didn't imply that. Jazz: Oh god. It's Jazzby again but with a different charrie. Missy: He doesn't have feet. Eh... he FLOATS out, I guess. To SPAAAAACE! And yes, Rick just paired you with Kirby. Crackshipping time! Jazz: Oh dear lord of SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE. Kittie: StarClan helps us.XD Jazz: Space. Space. Stars, planets, comets. SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!! *twitch twitch* Missy: In my spacesuit. Space orbit. Space, space. Oh, space cops. Play it cool, play it cool. Space trail. Guilty! Kittie: *and commencing Star Trek music in the background* Well,at least Rick didn't imply that whole thing with Shadow.That hedgehog tackled me an he knows it. Jazz: What have I done... First I get crackshipped with the pink puffball that my brother calls a girl, and now this... And now we have another crackship. PowerpuffShadow, anyone? Missy: I'm the only one without a crackship. Though, knowing Rick, he'll probably come up with one eventually... Jazz: Yes he will. Kittie: *screaming no in the background* Shadow's a jerk! Missy: Shadow is a jerk, I agree. Now, uh, for what purpose did we come here, again? We were supposed to do something productive, not crackshipping. xD Jazz: Heh, I'm with you, Kittie. Shadow is a jerk. Oh well. Blame Rick. He's the cause of this. Kittie: Curse you Rick the Adventure Core! Jazz: Curse him, indeed. Kittie: Now I remember, we're supposed to talk about our news thing! Jazz: Yeah, we are. But Rick changed the topic before we could start it. Kittie: Curse him twice! Rick: You know you like it, girls. Missy: (No we don't, Rick.) Jazz: Ew, no we don't. Kittie: Rick,corner,now Jazz: And infinite loop. Rick: *floats over to the corner, where Missy puts him in infinite loop mode* Missy: Now we won't be distracted, I hope. Kittie: XD Jazz: I hope. Missy: So, uh, yeah. News stuff. Now. Jazz: Yeah... Missy: Before he figures out a way out. xD Jazz: He'll take quite some damage if he does. Kittie: Um,lemme check.*pulls out list* Jazz: Well? Anything? Kittie: Oh cr*p.Angry letter from Shadow.The list is in my other pocket. Jazz: Or is there just crackships? Pfft, that's Shadow. Missy: I'll see if I can find a list. I'm half buried in homework, though, so I'll be slow. Jazz: Yeah, that could be a problem... Kittie: *hands Missy a shovel* Jazz: Pfft, little joke idea: Each member of the team has to be crackshipped with someone by Rick. I'm terrible, I know... I've already started a list. Missy: That's beautiful, Jazz. Non productive, but beautiful. Jazz: Yes, I know. Kittie: I'm already paired with a hedgehog.Sonic 06 haters are gonna rant. Jazz: Eh, could be worse. Oh wait... Everyone hates Sonic 06... Oh yeah, and I'm paired with a pink puffball my brother thinks is female. Missy: It could be worse, I suppose. Jazz: AND I'M A POTATO. Kittie: I like Sonic 06.My sister however,has seen one of my most favorite videos on YouTube,she's not letting me live this down. Jazz: Oh... Well, most people dislike it, anyways... As for me, I don't know, I've never played it. Missy: I've never played it either. Aaaand, we're straying off topic again. My shovel has done nothing in helping me get back on topic. Kittie: Me neither.I laughed my head of when you have to fight Silver in Shadow's story.Especially if you're on a platform,Silver will run around in circles until you get down. Sorry Missy. Defective shovel. Oops. Jazz: Pfft, that seems hilarious... And here, have a snow shovel. Missy: "I'm not defective." -Defective Shovel, brother of the defective turret. *takes shovel and begins digging again* Kittie: I got the list! Jazz: Okay, what's on it? Kittie: Um,let's see. 1.Get cake. Jazz: I'd say that's done. Kittie: 2.Get broadcast two ready. ~ ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS has joined the chat. ~ Jazz: Alright, we could do that... And Arcus just joined, apparently... Kittie: Neat! Jazz: Hi Arcus! ARCUS: Howdy :) I am Arcus. Missy: Hey Arcus! Jazz: Yes you are. And I think we need Rick again... (Bleheheh...) ThePowerPuffKittie: 3.Start some other segments. ARCUS: Hello. It's very nice to meet you all. Rick: You called? Missy: (Oh god, you got him out again.) Jazz: Yes I did. And here is Arcus. Missy: What other segments are you thinking of, Kittie? They sound cool. Kittie: 4.Stop an angry artificial hedgehog from Chaos Controlling me letters. Um humor maybe? Jazz: You mean crackships? Missy: Or like comic pages in newspapers? ARCUS: By Any chance, What are you talking about? Kittie: Comics maybe. The MH Fandom news Jazz: Our news thing and crackships that Rick came up with. No, I shall not let the topic rest in peace. Kittie: I refuse to acknowledge the fact that Shadow just walked in and is glaring at us. ~ ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS has left the chat. ~ Jazz: I think you just did, and he just Chaos Controlled Arcus out of chat... Missy: Comics sound cool. ~ ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS has joined the chat. ~ Missy: And yeah, Shadow's mad. xD Kittie: Darn it Shadow! Jazz: And Arcus is back! :3 Missy: So, would these comics involve OCs or canon characters, or what? And who would draw them? Jazz: I could, if I'm not being lazy. Which is nearly all the time. Kittie: We could all draw them,y'know ,if you want to.I draw some of the comics. You're preaching to the choir Jazz. Jazz: Yeeey... And I just remembered Rick is still out of loop... Dear lord of SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE. Kittie: Get him offa me. Jazz: *gets Rick off of Kittie's head and puts him in corner* Kittie: Thank goodness!Also Shadow's still here. Jazz: Yes he is, and he's freaking me out... Missy: I think that my crackship would probably be Rick and myself, considering how I've been roleplaying him non-stop. Rick: Because you like me. I know you do, lady. Jazz: Oh god... MissAdventure... Kittie: Excuse me for a moment.*fighting sounds are heard from off screen* Jazz: Oh dear... Kittie: D'ow!Watch it with the Chaos Spears! Jasmin231: 0.o We're being unproductive again, also... Just because of Rick and Shadow... Missy: Exactly. Kittie: My eye hurts now.*angrily biting Shadow's head* Jazz: Erm... This is awkward... Missy: Y'know, I should probably draw a picture of our crackships, just for fun. SO WE CAN PUT THIS THING TO REST. ~ ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS has left the chat. ~ Kittie: Yes!For the love of Space! Shadow! Jazz: YES. YES WE SHOULD. AND SHADOW JUST C.C.ED ARCUS AWAY AGAIN. Kittie: *angry arguing is heard* Jazz: Darn artificial hedgehogs... *facepalms* Kittie: No kidding. Missy: You really like CCing people, don'tcha Shadow? xD Shadow: Yes. Jazz: *Backs up* Missy: Yeah, once I'm done, I'll have to draw this. But now, back to the topic! Shadow, Rick, corner. Now. Shadow: You can't tell me what to do! Kittie: Shadow...now...corner...go.. Jazz: Yes we can. Corner, now, hedgehog. Shadow: *angrily walks to the corner,muttering* Jazz: Any ways to protect us from being Chaos- Whatevered without destroying him? Kittie: Uh not really.I just hit him over the head. Missy: Lol. Like Rapunzel and her frying pan in Tangled. Jazz: *knocks Shadow over the head with the blunt edge of my sword* Kittie: I used a frying pan once Jazz: I haven't. Kittie: You should.It's fun Jazz: Alright, I'll keep that in mind. >:3 Shadow: Ow!You three better not! Kittie: We're terrible.XD Jazz:(Thinking: Oh spit he's not out cold...) Yes we are. Missy: We're terrible people who go off topic. For, like, the sixth time. Jazz: Blame Rick and Shadow. Kittie: I blame Shadow. Jazz: I blame both of them. Kittie: Agreed. Jazz: But mostly Rick. Missy: Notice how the only person we don't blame is Kirby. We blame the other two, but never Kirby. ^^ Kittie: Kirby didn't do anything.I don't think he's here. Jazz: That's cause Kirby isn't he- Kirby: POYO! Jazz: I jinxed myself. Well, now we have the entire collection here... Kirby: Poyo? Kittie: As long as all the cake isn't gone,I'll be happy. Jazz: I don't think PiplupGirl ate her ice cream cake... Kittie: *is basically doodling us as a Sonic Heroes-esque team* She didn't. Jazz: Let's hope she didn't want it too badly... *gives cake to Kirby* Kirby: *inhales it* *ICE KAABI* Jazz: Welp... Meta Knight (Who apparently just C.C.ed in and out): He is now... ICE KIRBY! Kittie: It's fine.I got more ice cream cake. Oh dear space! Jazz: I don't think he can eat that now... Missy: @Kittie, can't wait to see the sonic heroes team, if you ever choose to post it. Jazz: I can't either, and I don't wish to be a block of ice, Kirby. *C.C.s out for a second* Kittie: I'll have to draw it digitally.I don't have a camera and I suck with an iPad camera. Now,who's gonna be Flight,Power, or Speed? Missy: I picture myself as Flight, for some reason. I dunno. Kittie: Okay. Shadow,back in the corner!Same to you Rick! Jazz: I'll be speed, I suppose. Missy: And Kittie, with her frying pan, is power! She can beat up Shadow and Rick any time. ^^ Jazz: Sounds good! Kirby: Poyo... Jazz: Kirby. What are you doing. Kirby. Stop. Kirby: *freezes Shadow and Rick in the corner* Kittie: Yay! Missy: Well, that was unexpected. xD Jazz: Indeed. *pats Kirby on the head* ((EDIT: Because, you know, he isn't wearing a spiky ice headdress right now.)) Kittie: Shadow's freaking me out now... Jazz: Well, join the club. ~ Jade Encrusted Bugs has joined the chat. ~ Missy: (It seems that we now have a club. Awesome :3) Jazz: Also, I want to draw Kirby, Rick and Shadow in Sonic Heroes team fashion... Kirby being flight, Shadow speed, and Rick being power because SPAAAAAAAAACE. Also, hello Jade. I don't know who you are, but hi. Kirby: Hiii! Jade:*waves~ ~ ThePowerPuffKittie has left the chat. ~ Jazz: Oh god, Shadow C.C.ed Kittie away! Missy: Noooo, Kittie! Kirby: *waves at Jade* Jade: *waves at everyone~ Jazz: It was inevitable... And it seems he C.C.ed himself away too... Missy: Well, there goes our meeting. Meeting adjourned, I assume? Jazz: Yep. Not like it was there in the first place. Bye! Kirby: *puffs up, and flies away with Jazz holding on* MissGeek: Bye! *flies away with Rick to SPAAAACE* ~ MissGeek has left the chat. ~ Category:Blog posts